


Getting Ready

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Milo gets the gym ready for the new challengers.
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For Pedro.

Milo sets the last hay bale down on the stack. He holds up the collar of his shirt and lifts it to wipe off the sweat that has formed on his face. "There! That should be the last of 'em."

Milo steps towards the side, sitting down and taking off his sweat-drenched shirt for a brief second. He grabs a nearby water bottle, downing its contents as he scans the challenge room. 

Given that Turffield was the very first town for the Gym Challenge, he had to continuously prepare and reset the challenge room between each challenge. Sure he could always ask the staff on-hand for help, but most of them had to stay out in the front to ensure that the transition between challengers was as smooth as possible. Plus, it felt bad to give the ones who had to stay within the challenge room all the work, so he liked to help them out whenever he could, _especially_ with the sheer volume of challengers that challenged him during the early season.

(Plus, it made for some good exercise. As much as he liked battling the Trainers, it felt nice to be up and about).

He scans the grassy fields, some weathered from all the Trainers and Wooloo that had walked on its surface. He tried to make sure that the grass was fresh, but he could only do so much. At least the flowers in between each field remained watered and unhampered. 

A Yamper walks up to him, and Milo can only smile as he reaches out to pat the small Pokemon on the head. The Yamper barks happily, moving his head to lick his hand. Milo always could rely on the Yampers to be full of energy. No matter how much they ran, they never seemed to get tired. 

He gazes even farther towards the Wooloo in the first field, distantly hearing their cries as they rolled around waiting. The Wooloo had a tendency to wander off, but whenever a challenge was on, they would always be on their best behavior. Perhaps to them the challenge was simply playtime, what with how much they could roll around as they pleased.

Milo puts back his shirt and gets up. _Well, that's enough of a break for now,_ he thinks as makes his way towards the stairs that lead to the stadium.


End file.
